Goodbye I am sorry
by Morgana Bauer
Summary: SONGFIC - Harry reflecte sobre a última carta de Draco, lutando por perceber o que se passava com o outro. Ao som de Goodbye I am sorry dos And Then I Turned Seven


**Disclaimer: **Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, são todas pertença de J.K. Rowlings. Apenas o enredo é da minha autoria.

* * *

**Goodbye (I'm Sorry)**

Grossos pingos de água caíam do céu cinzento naquela tarde sombria de Novembro. As pessoas corriam tentando abrigar-se da chuva repentina que começara a cair.

Harry percorria as ruas de Londres alheio a tudo isso, concentrado apenas em continuar a andar. Não podia parar. Não podia pensar. Se o fizesse mergulharia na escuridão e talvez não encontrasse forças para se erguer.

_"Porquê, Draco? Porquê?" _As lágrimas começaram a aflorar-lhe nos olhos, mas ele recusava-se a parar. Recusava-se a deixar-se dominar. Apressou o passo.

Caminhou sem destino por horas. Por fim, a chuva parou e o dia começou a ceder lugar à noite e só naquele momento Harry olhou à sua volta. Estava num parque, num pequeno parque arborizado, escondido entre grandes construções de betão. Um oásis no meio daquele deserto de cimento.

Levou a mão direita ao bolso do pesado sobretudo que levava vestido, e pôde sentir a folha de papel amachucada que horas antes lá enfiara. Tirou-a do bolso para mais uma vez poder olhar para aquelas palavras, as últimas que Draco escrevera!

_**Time has run out, for me.  
**_(O tempo acabou para mim)

_**Everything's distant and I don't know what to believe.  
**_(Tudo está distante e eu não sei em que acreditar)

_**It's so hard, lost in the world confusion.  
**_(É tão difícil, perdido num mundo confuso)

_**And I need to leave, for a while.**  
_(Eu preciso de ir por um tempo)

**Life is so meaningless, there is nothing worth a smile.  
**(A vida é tão insignificante, não tem nada que valha um sorriso)

**So goodbye, I'll miss you.  
**(Então adeus, eu sentirei sua falta...)

Na mente de Harry apareciam em flashes as imagens daquela trágica noite apenas uns dias antes. Preocupado com a súbita ausência do loiro no trabalho, Harry procurou-o nos lugares que este costumava frequentar. Ninguém sabia nada dele!

O último sítio em que o moreno buscara por alguma pista do paradeiro do outro fora o apartamento que, no passado, haviam partilhado. E fora aí que encontrara a carta. A maldita carta!

Nenhum outro sinal do loiro havia naquele sítio. As coisas estavam dispostas tal e qual como Harry se lembrava delas: o pequeno candeeiro sobre a mesa ao lado do sofá, os livros organizados nas estantes. Mas Draco não estava em lado nenhum.

Prestes a entrar em desespero, Harry chamara Hermione. Ela viera imediatamente após ouvir a voz desesperada de Harry a chamá-la na lareira da sua casa.

Fora ela quem estivera do seu lado quando um grupo de Aurores revistara a casa e comunicara depois de breves investigações que apenas uma coisa poderia ter acontecido: Draco partira!

_E de quem é a culpa? De quem é a culpa por ele ter partido? _Pensou Harry com amargura enquanto se sentava num velho baloiço que gemeu sob o seu peso.

Depois de deixarem Hogwarts, e de toda a confusão da guerra ter acalmado, Harry e Draco começaram uma relação. A surpresa de todos os que os rodeavam foi total, as pessoas criticavam e desdenhavam daquela relação, mas os dois pareciam conseguir superar isso.

Passaram vários meses juntos e a relação parecia sólida e duradoura. Mas, algo mudara de repente! Draco isolara-se e deixara de falar com Harry. Continuavam a partilhar a mesma cama e a manter relações mas algo se passava, e Harry não conseguia descobrir o que era. Tentara falar com ele por diversas vezes, perceber o motivo de toda aquela tristeza, mas nunca conseguira!

Depois de algum tempo assim, Harry deixara o apartamento, incapaz de permanecer por mais tempo com o loiro daquela forma: apático, perdido em si próprio.

_-Precisamos de nos afastar por um tempo! Por algum motivo tu pareces precisar de tempo para repensar a nossa relação, eu consigo ver isso, então é tempo que te vou dar! Quando decidires se queres ou não estar comigo diz alguma coisa._

Fora a última vez que Harry e Draco tinham falado. Depois disso, o moreno saíra porta fora, esperando que o outro compreendesse que apesar de o amar, não conseguia vê-lo tão infeliz!

Aparentemente, isso não acontecera! Por algum motivo, Draco parecia acreditar que a sua vida era insignificante, que nada valia! E Harry nunca saberia o motivo!

_**And I'm sorry, but this is my fate.  
**_(Eu sinto muito, mas este é meu destino)_  
_

_**Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.  
**_(Nada tem importância, ninguém quer que eu fique.)_  
_

_**And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
**_(Eu sinto muito, mas esperei tempo demais)_  
_

_**So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.**  
_(Aqui está meu adeus, ninguém irá chorar por mim)_  
_

_**I'm not worth any tears.  
**_(eu não mereço nenhuma lágrima)

_Destino! _Destino cruel! _Nada tem importância! _Para Harry **tudo **tinha importância! Só o pensamento de nunca mais ver o sorriso de Draco quando estavam juntos, ouvir os seus gemidos quando partilhavam a cama, ou os seus resmungos por Harry se recusar a levantar-se todos os dias às seis da manhã para ir correr, tirava ao moreno toda a vontade de encarar o presente e pensar no futuro!

Harry importava-se com Draco! E o loiro partira a acreditar no contrário! A acreditar que ninguém iria chorar por ele ou sentir a sua falta!

**_It's been the years, of abuse._**  
(Durante esses anos, eu abusei)

**_Neglected to treat the dissorder,  
_**(Abananado para tratar dessa doença)

_**That controls my youth, for so long.**_  
(Isso controlou minha juventude por tanto tempo)

_**It's no use, why should I hold on?**_  
(Não é fácil, porque eu deveria aguentar??)

_**So goodbye, life's abuse.  
**_(Então adeus, a vida maltrata...)

_Partiste porquê? Porque todos diziam que a nossa relação estava condenada? Pensei que não ligavas aos comentários dos outros!!!_ Harry balançava-se para a frente e para trás tentando perceber o que poderia ter passado na mente do antigo amante. _Partiste porque não aguentaste ouvir as pessoas dizer que era uma vergonha o "rapaz-que-derrotou-Voldemort" partilhar a cama com um Death Eather? Foi o teu passado? Foi ele que te levou a afastares-te de mim e a partires desta forma?_

Harry balouçava-se para a frente e para trás, enquanto a sua mente divagava. Não sabia sequer se o loiro estava vivo ou morto, nem sequer o consolo de saber que ele estava bem e em algum lugar ele tinha!

_Egoísta!! Foste um egoísta! O que quer que fosse que te estava a preocupar nós podê-lo-íamos ter enfrentado juntos._

_Cobarde!! Foste um cobarde! Preferiste fugir, ao invés de enfrentar o que quer que fosse que te atormentava! _

_**And I'm sorry, but this my fate.**_  
(Eu sinto muito, mas este é meu destino)

**_Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay.  
_**(Nada tem importância, ninguém quer que eu fique.)

**_And I'm sorry, but I've waited too long.  
_**(Eu sinto muito, mas esperei tempo demais)

**_So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.  
_**(Aqui está o meu adeus, ninguém irá chorar por mim)

**_So here's my goodbye, no one will cry over me.  
_**(Aqui está o meu adeus, ninguém irá chorar por mim)

**I'm not worth any tears.  
**(eu não mereço nenhuma lágrima)

Harry levantou o olhar para as estrelas que cobriam o céu e que eram agora bem visíveis. Só podia desejar uma coisa: que, caso Draco ainda estivesse vivo, pudesse estar a olhar para aquele mesmo céu. Que pudesse de alguma forma perceber que ali, alguém sentia falta dele. Que fora a vida de Harry que perdera toda a importância no momento em que ele resolvera partir!

Com um suspiro pesado Harry levantou-se. Já era tarde e ele estava encharcado. Sentia o frio em todo o seu corpo, que começava a ficar entorpecido. Caminhou lentamente até à saída do pequeno parque praticamente vazio àquela hora da noite.

Estava cansado. Muito cansado. Cada célula do seu corpo pedia por descanso. Seria tão bom pôr um fim a tudo! Sem Draco era a sua vida que não tinha mais importância, era a sua vida que de nada valia.

Algures no parque, bem perto de Harry, algo se moveu assustando alguns pássaros que levantaram voo, lançando os seus gritos. Nada que importasse a Harry.

_Eu quero descansar!_ Como se uma súbita resolução tivesse sido formada na mente de Harry, ele levou a mão ao interior do casaco e tirou a varinha.

Enquanto apontava a varinha a si próprio não notou que alguém se aproximava de si: tinha apenas um pensamento em mente! _Eu só quero descansar! Adeus! Desculpem-me!_

_

* * *

_

**N.A.:** Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Já à algum tempo que está guardade no meu pc, e... finalmente chegou a altura de ela "sair cá para fora". Os trechos em itálico pertencem à música "Goodbye (I am sorry)", que emprestou o título à história, dos _And then I turned seven._ Bem, digam o que acharam, se gostaram ou não... é sempre bom receber reviews :)

Beijos

_Morgana Bauer_


End file.
